


Rest Your Head Now (Everything's Alright)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phandom Fic Fests, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tour Fic, its soft and gay, naps, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 times Dan and Phil napped on tour + 1 time they couldn't sleep





	Rest Your Head Now (Everything's Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> @jorzuela (tumblr) beta'd this! she is amazing and helped this to not be a grammar wreck lol

1.

There was something almost soothing about the in between state of consciousness Phil found himself in. His eyes were closed, lids too heavy to open and no reason to do so. He was leaning against something warm.

Perhaps it was someone; someone with dark curly hair and a soft, fond smile as he felt Phil against his side.

He could hear the movement of the train as it travelled, wind rushing outside the window and the tracks sliding against the wheels. It was quiet inside the train, as it always was with public transportation, the noises outside were the only sound to be heard.

Phil wasn’t exactly asleep, but he was far from awake. His mind was almost scarily silent, free from any worries or burdens. It was peaceful, he felt peaceful.

He didn’t remember where he was going or what for. All he knew was that he was on a train and there was someone warm against him. That someone smelled good too, a sharp contrast to the metallic and stale air of the train. Instinctively, he moved closer, pressing his nose to the skin of the person who had unknowingly become his pillow.

He heard a gentle laugh, the sound making his heart squeeze. It was a familiar laugh, one he had heard many times. His heart had recognized it and sang because of it.

Something soft touched his arm. It travelled up and down it, continuing its feather-like touch. Phil liked it; it was drawing him farther into the grip of sleep.

“You awake?” a voice whispered. Phil could feel the rumbles of the words before he heard them, a side effect of touching the skin. 

Phil wanted to respond, wanted to say something, but his mind was blank. Too tired to form sentences or move more muscle than he already had.

He felt something something touch his forehead. It was warm yet chapped and all too familiar for Phil to fight it. It made him sigh happily, melt further into the warmth of the person.

“You’re so sweet,” the voice hummed, “how did I ever get lucky enough to be loved by someone like you?”

The hand moved from his arm to his hair, pushing his quiff back. Then, it tugged on his glasses, removing them and relieving him from the slight discomfort.

“I love you, Phil.”

Phil sighed again, his way of saying “I love you” back without having to utter words. The hand was back on his arm and sleep was slowly claiming him.

He napped with a small smile on his face and close to the body of his lover.

His lover rested his head on top of Phil’s, growing tired himself. They had another four hours on the train and time felt so long with little space the move around in. Maybe they’d nap for the rest of the trip or wake up a few hours before they arrived in Scotland.

Either way, his lover was content to drift off as well, falling asleep with Phil.

2.

Phil was, despite his friendly attitude and glee towards fans, reserved about himself and his own private details.This applied to everyone who knew him, even Dan. He liked to keep his emotions private, liked to deal with things alone.

Of course, that never stopped Dan from finding out that he was struggling, but it was a hard habit he couldn’t break.

They were neck deep into the tour, speeding across America and travelling overnight through winding roads, the sound of the engine running. Perform, pack up, travel. One minute Phil was asleep and the next he was standing on stage in front of hundreds.

He ignored the stress, didn’t talk about it or even acknowledge it. He let it fester in the back of his mind, only rising during night and stealing precious sleep from him.

When the stress found that it wasn’t being listen to, it turned physical.

Dan was sitting on the bus couch, scrolling through his phone without a care. They were in between venues and parked at a rest stop to use an actual bathroom and regroup.

Phil boarded the bus, his feet dragging and body hunched over. He made a beeline to Dan wordlessly, easing himself onto the couch next to him. He cuddled up to Dan, clinging onto his arm and resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan didn’t say anything, too caught up in what he was reading to notice Phil’s clinginess.

Phil was rarely clingy, preferring to keep things lazy and natural. The only times Dan had noticed him being clingy were when he was overwhelmed, exhausted, or sick. Those were the times were Phil broke down his own personal safeguard to let Dan in and finally let himself heal.

Dan didn’t take notice until his phone alerted him of a low battery, pulling him from his realm of reading. Frowning, he reluctantly locked it and tried to stand up. He was stopped, however, by a pitiful whine from Phil who clung desperately to his arm. 

Dan noticed how Phil’s face was twisted in discomfort, one he would get when he had too much lactose or had twisted a muscle the previous day. Dan’s heart faltered in sympathy, suddenly very worried about Phil.

“Phil? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Phil insisted when clearly there was something hurting him.

Dan softened, knowing he’d have to convince Phil to talk to him. He was so stubborn, it was silly. Dan pushed some of Phil’s hair back, his touches gentle and soothing. “Baby, I know something’s wrong. Please just talk to me, you don’t have to be scared.”

Phil caved in, the pet name and touches melting any stubbornness he had. “My stomach hurts and I don’t feel good.”

Dan’s worries only increased. He placed a hand against Phil’s forehead, checking for a fever. There was no heat, thankfully, though that didn’t help Dan to find the cause of Phil’s illness.

“Was it something you ate? Is it lactose?”

Phil shook his head. “Ate the same things as you and haven’t had any milk today.” He groaned as his stomach cramped unpleasantly.

Dan lowered his hand, letting it settle on Phil’s shoulder. As far as Dan knew, there weren’t any outside sources causing the stomachache.

“Is it stress?”

Phil didn’t answer, instead curling up further against Dan. His body language answered Dan’s question for him.

Dan cooed, heart melting with sympathy. “That bad?”

Phil nodded.

“Love, why didn’t you come talk to me earlier? You know I wouldn’t have minded helping,” Dan whispered, forehead creased with concern.

Phil sighed. “I know, I just thought I could handle it.”

Dan wished Phil would rely on him more, yet he knew that that was simply how Phil was. In the end, he’d always open up to Dan.

Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil’s forehead, trying to comfort him and ease his mind. “I don’t think we have any painkillers on the bus.”

Phil shook his head. “Painkillers wouldn’t work anyway. Need to relax.”

“How about a nap? I could play some soft music and cuddle you while you rest.”

A nap did sound appealing and Phil could desperately use the sleep. “Yes, please.”

Dan pulled him up gently and led him to the back of the tour bus where the bed was. He closed the door, hoping the rest of the management would understand that they needed to be alone.

Dan picked up some sweats from his suitcase that was lying open. “Here, put on some sweats. I doubt those jeans are helping with the pain.”

As Phil changed, Dan setup his laptop 0n the bedside table. He already had some sleep music downloaded as a suggestion from his therapist. The soft sounds filled the room, giving the atmosphere a more quiet feeling to it.

Phil curled up on the bed, hugging his arms around his stomach. He watched as Dan lowered the blinds and turned off the light, plunging the room into mostly darkness. There was some more rustling then Dan was climbing into the bed with Phil.

He didn’t say anything, instead pulling Phil close to him and letting his hand rest on his back, rubbing small circles. He kissed Phil’s nose, then his forehead, finally resting his head on top of his hair.

Dan listened as Phil’s breathing slowed down as he fell asleep. He smiled and closed his own eyes, the music and warmth of Phil making him drowsy.

When their manager found them curled up together on the bed, she didn’t have the heart to wake up them up.

3.

Dan was truly something else, Phil mused.

They were celebrating another successful evening by visiting a high end club nearby. The drinks had fancy names that Phil stumbled over while Dan somehow pronounced them effortlessly. His was fruity with a certain punch to it that burned his throat yet left him wanting more.

More rounds of drinks were served. Phil was talking idly with someone from management while Dan scrolled through his phone, his body connected to Phil’s. It was his way of being clingy without being too dramatic; the warmth of Phil’s body and the physical touch was enough to starve off the affectionate monster that rose in Dan whenever he had a few drinks in his system.

Phil had finished his conversation when he finally turned to Dan. He was expecting him to still be on his phone, scrolling through twitter and looking at what their followers had to say.

Only, Dan wasn’t on his phone. Instead, his head was lulled to the side, mouth parted slightly and hair ruffled, with his eyes closed. 

Phil felt his heart leap in his chest, the warm feeling of love and affection spreading through him like a wildfire. He sighed softly, a smile stuck on his face as he stared at the sleeping man next to him.

It must have been the alcohol, a sedative that worked its magic on Dan’s already exhausted body. Phil most certainly didn’t mind how fucking /adorable/ Dan looked. The steady rise and fall of his chest was therapeutic, a sign of peace and stability amidst the chaos of tour.

How could Phil not love this man?

He wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and leaned his body into his own, adjusting it so his head fell on his shoulder. He smelled of fruity cocktails and cologne and Phil loved it. He couldn’t help but press kisses into Dan’s hair, not caring if the whole world was watching. 

Dan stirred, making a whining noise and hiding his face in Phil’s neck. He let out a long breath and tried to fall back asleep.

Phil couldn’t help but giggle. “Taking a nap at the club? That’s a new one for you.”

Dan groaned, scrunching his nose and reluctantly opening his eyes. His head felt dizzy with alcohol, but with Philby his side he felt stable.

“Shush, ‘m sleeping,” Dan mumbled into Phil’s neck.

Phil merely laughed once more then kissed Dan’s hair. “I don’t think a club is exactly the best place to take a nap at, but you do you.”

Dan lifted his head to glare at Phil, only this proved to be a mistake as Phil took this as an invitation to kiss Dan’s cheeks. And once he started, he didn’t stop.

“Phil,” Dan complained, blushing from being smothered with kisses, “Stop it.”

Phil beamed and placed one last kiss on Dan’s cheek, satisfied with his work. Dan was now a flustered, sleepy mess with red cheeks and heavy eyes.

“How about we go back to our hotel room and sleep there? I think you’ll find it much comfier,” Phil offered.

Dan pouted. “But it’s so far away.”However, he knew that they did need to return, and he really didn’t want to spend the night sleeping at an unknown club. “Fine, but if I fall asleep on the ride back, you’re carrying me in.”

He did fall asleep on the ride, not that Phil was surprised. He merely smiled and tried to ignore the feeling of dread as he realized he would have to carry Dan to their hotel room.

But he’d do it for Dan, because he loved him.

+1.

This hotel had a balcony, one that overlooked the city.

They were Mumbai, one of their last tour places. It was well past midnight yet the buzzing of the city had yet to die down. It reminded Phil faintly of home, of his own city that even at night was alive.

Phil was tired, his muscles aching from their performance (along with other activities) and eyes burning with a plea for sleep. His mind, however, was far too awake for sleep.

How long had it been since he had seen home, slept in his own bed? A home that pretty soon, they’d be moving out of anyways.

His brain was plagued with thoughts of the future and past, but mostly of Dan. Dan who was fast asleep in their hotel bed, hair still damp from the shower they had shared. Phil smiled longingly, remembering Dan’s skin against his own and the way he had looked after Phil had his way with him.

He was flawed, yet somehow perfect in every sense. Phil’s mind always went to him; he was Phil’s base and Phil’s home, the one thing he could count on.

Nine years together and Phil was almost desperate to marry him.

Phil sighed at that thought, his chest aching with desire. There had always been too much going on, too much doubt, too much attention. Phil always wanted it to be perfect, yet he could never tell when that moment would be.

He closed his eyes, letting them rest. His head pounded and he knew that realistically he needed to go to sleep.

Warm arms found their way around his waist and suddenly Dan was there, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder.

“Can’t sleep?”

Phil shook his head. “Can’t stop thinking.”

Dan hummed. He didn’t ask what it was about, knowing that Phil preferred to talk about it on his own terms. Instead he stood there, smelling of hotel soap and sweat from the heat, holding Phil in his arms. 

Phil couldn’t bear it any longer, the tightness in his chest physically painful and the voices in his mind screaming at him to speak. He felt his nerves jump as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Marry me.”

Dan squeezed Phil’s waist and let out a shaky breath. “Really?”

Phil laid his hand over Dan’s and suddenly all nervousness he had, left. This was Dan, the same man who had grown with him from a clash of emo and awkwardness to an adult with a job and a house in the future.

“Dan,” he turned to face him, staring into Dan’s eyes. They reflected the moon as they stared at Phil with wonder and surprise. “There’s nothing more I want in my life than to grow old with you. To own a house and maybe even raise some kids of our own.”

Phil heard Dan’s voice hitch. He had always wanted to be a father; Phil remembered from a distinct conversation they had one night when Dan was drunk off his ass.

“I want to call you my husband and do all the things a cheesy gay married couple would do. You’re everything I want and have wanted for years now.”

Phil could see Dan smile, his eyes watering as sobs slowly built up in his throat. When one escaped, he ducked to hide his head in Phil’s chest.

“Phil, oh Phil I,” Dan stumbled over his words, too overwhelmed to even know where to begin, “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you, you stupid fucking dork. Fuck.”

Phil felt his own eyes water and he buried his nose in Dan’s hair, letting the few tears he had slip out. They were like rain on a wildfire, soothing the storm in him.

“Shit, I was going to ask once the tour was over, but fucking hell-” Dan laughed, looking up at Phil. “You’re bloody amazing and I can’t believe I’m going to marry you.”

Phil laughed softly, a bit too emotional and trying to keep himself from sobbing from relief and pure love for Dan. He hurriedly kissed Dan, overwhelmed in the best way possible. He had to pull back, however, as he let out a sob. One lead to another and pretty soon he was grossly crying.

Dan cooed, hugging him close and letting Phil cry on his shoulder. He could feel Phil trembling and his sobs coming out in uneven breathes.

“I-I love you so much,” Phil managed, clinging onto Dan for dear life.

Dan closed his eyes as his heart soared to new, dangerous heights. “I love you too. You’re my everything.”

They went to bed much later when they were both much more composed, hearts singing and permanent smiles on their faces. 

It was the best night of sleep that Phil had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
